Hermano
by Anzu Brief
Summary: Porque él llegará y arderá mi piel con sus besos, erizará mi bello con sus caricias y susurrará palabras de amor en mi oído. Y yo no podré resistirme; odiándome a mi misma en un principio, olvidando la cordura en pos del orgasmo después. SasuSaku.


¡**Ohayo**! ¡Hola a todos tomodachis!

Pues bien, quien se lo pregunte este fic es uno de esas locuras que me entran de vez en cuando y que me veo obligada a escribir. A pesar de que **no contiene escenas de sexo propiamente dichas**, su **contenido podría dañar a alguien**, así que si **leen **que sea **bajo su responsabilidad**.

La pareja es **sasusaku**, por supuesto, porque me gustan para este tipo de fic... ya hice uno parecido que se titulaba "Mi padastro" y, para quien lo haya leído, diré que este sigue la misma línea, aunque no tienen nada que ver por su contenido.

**Disclaimer: evidentemente, Naruto no me pertenece; si lo hiciera, Itachi seguiría vivo, Sasuke se habría quedado con Sakura y su hermano conmigo... XD**

* * *

La luz fluorescente de la cocina ilumina parcialmente los numerosos cubiertos, ya usados, que cubren la mesa, así como mi propia figura, la de mis padres – uno cada lado en relación a mi – y la suya... la de mi hermano, Sasuke.

Sentado frente a mi, yo no soy capaz de evitar su rostro por más tiempo, y guiada por un impulso permito a mis ojos deslizarse hasta él en un rápido movimiento. Pero soy demasiado lenta. En el mismo instante en que mi vista lo alcanza, sus ojos – veloces como relámpagos y negros como un cielo sin luna – me atrapan, inmovilizando todos y cada uno de mis músculos.

Ya no soy capaz de moverme, ni de apartar la vista; y él lo sabe, por eso sonríe con disimulo, aparentemente ajeno al sonrojo de mis mejillas. Sin embargo, tal y como siempre ocurre, su sonrisa se dilata a los pocos minutos. La impaciencia lo vence, y ya no puede resistir más.

- La cena estaba muy buena mamá – dice, con palabras que aparentan ser normales y propias de un hijo agradecido y bien educado.

Únicamente yo veo el mundo que se esconde tras ellas. Únicamente yo siento la impaciencia y el enfado que empieza a emerger en su mente; la _rabia_... por no poder tenerme.

- Todavía falta el postre, tesoro – responde mi madre, satisfecha y feliz, ajena a todo lo que ocurre en la mente de su hijo – he hecho tarta de manzana, tu favorita.

Tras sus palabras, él duda unos instantes, debatiéndose entre lo que debe y lo que _no_ debe hacer. Finalmente se rinde, sus ojos me liberan y van a encontrarse con los de mi madre, que esperan, anhelantes de sus dulces palabras y cariño.

- Te lo agradezco mucho mama – dice sonriente – Sabes que es mi preferida. Amo la tarda de manzana.

Se que me mira mientras pronuncia las últimas palabras, pero yo ya no lo miro a él, sino que me concentro en mi plato de comida, él único que todavía no está vacío.

En realidad, el odia la tarta de manzana, me lo confesó una vez cuando éramos niños, so pena de no decírselo a nadie. Ahora, lo que ansía... es algo diferente.

Pero yo me aseguro muy bien de no volver a alzar la vista en ningún momento, por lo que no puedo ver como la ira crece en sus ojos, al mismo tiempo que la trata de ocultar bajo dulces sonrisas y palabras bonitas. Su perfecto teatro logrará convencer a mis padres, pero no a mi... ya no.

El resto de la cena, embobada contemplando un plato que, de solo comer, me produce nauseas, transcurre lentamente, pero sin sobre saltos.

Soy consciente de cómo mi padre se incorpora y murmura algo parecido a "_iré a ver un rato la tele_" y levemente percibo como mi madre nos ordena a mi hermano y a mi recoger los cubiertos para que ella pueda lavarlos.

Sin mas opción, sabedora de que mis momentos de paz han concluido, me levanto y, rezando a Dios por ser capaz de controlar el temblor de mis manos, me dispongo a hacer lo que me ha pedido. Amontono los cuchillos y tenedores en uno de los platos y coloco los restante bajo el primero; lo tomo en mis manos y, con cuidado, me dirijo hacía la fregadera.

A punto de llegar sonrió, esta vez lo he conseguido... pero mis suposiciones se adelantan.

En un instante, él se acerca hasta mi y me roza, solo un roce; su muñeca desnuda chocando contra la piel de mi mano, pero con eso basta. Mi pulso se descontrola y ya no me siento capaz siquiera de sostenerme; los cubiertos bailan sobre mis manos y se que van a caer, que caerán si él no los detiene.

- ¡Sakura! – me reprende mi madre.

- Lo siento mamá – me disculpo, tratando de contener las lagrimas que han aparecido de repente bajo mis ojos, mientras él coloca la vajilla que yo sujetaba sobre el mueble.

- Esta bien, no te preocupes – dice ella - ¿por qué no vas ya a dormir? – lo pregunta con toda buena intención, pero yo siento a sus ojos mirándome hambrientos y un temblor recorre mi cuerpo. – últimamente estás demasiado cansada... no pareces la misma.

Qué ciertas son sus palabras si no fuera por una pequeña diferencia; porque, la verdad, no es que ya no _parezca_ la misma, sino que no _soy_ la misma. ¡Cómo serlo!

- Lo haré... – es mi débil respuesta y, antes de darle tiempo a responder, ya he girado mi cuerpo y estoy huyendo como una cobarde, segura de que sus avariciosos ojos vigilan cada uno de mis movimientos.

Únicamente cuando llegó a mi cuarto y cierro la puerta tras de mi, vuelvo a sentirme segura; o _casi_ segura. Al fin y al cabo, se que esa puerta no será impedimento, y que él acudirá aquí está noche, tal como hace siempre.

Mientras me desnudo, miles de descabelladas ideas surcan mi mente: rechazarlo, confesárselo todo a mis padres, huir de casa, incluso terminar mi vida. Pero se que no haré ninguna de ella. No soy tan valiente para ello.

Completamente desnuda, me paro frente al espejo y, como cada noche, examino en él mi cuerpo en busca de lo que sea que él halla visto y codiciado desde hace ya tanto tiempo.

Estrujo mis pechos, firmes y moldeables... ¿habrán sido ellos? También acarició mi pelo, largo hasta media espalda y de un exótico color rosa... ¿será culpa suya? Contemplo mis ojos... verdes, de un perfecto color jade ¿lo habrán hechizado? Mi mano se desliza por mi perfecto y liso vientre, erizando el vello de mi espalda ¿será está sensación la que tanto desea? Por último, palpo con mis dedos el triangulo prohibido, aquel que nadie, salvo él, ha visitado... ¿será el responsable?

Agotada, termino de colocarme el pijama y me arropo entre las sabanas de mi cama, ocultándome bajo ellas, como si de un escudo se tratarán. A continuación, cierro los ojos con fuerza, con la seguridad de no volver a abrirlos en lo que queda de noche.

Porque él llegará y arderá mi piel con sus besos, erizará mi bello con sus caricias y susurrará palabras de amor en mi oído. Y yo no podré resistirme; odiándome a mi misma en un principio, olvidando la cordura en pos del orgasmo después.

Sus besos, sus caricias, sus promesas... me arrastraran a un mundo de lujuria y placer, donde todo el posible y el significado de _pecado_ no existe. Pero aun sí yo no abriré los ojos, porque de ese modo es más fácil... a la mañana siguiente fingir que ha sido un sueño. Que el no poseyó mi cuerpo y que yo no correspondí sus anhelos. Si... mucho más fácil.

Porque él llegará, Sasuke, el hombre al que amo, el que me arrebató la cordura y quien me convenció de hacer esto... **mi hermano**.

* * *

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado; no es que yo apoye este tipo de relacione sin nada de eso, como dije arriba, simplemente, debía de escribirlo.

Y ahora, si no es mucho pedir, si consideraron el fic una locura, algo ofensivo, o si, simplemente, les gusto....

¿**reviews please**?


End file.
